


Its ok, your with me now 2

by Byler_tyrus_and_HarryPotter



Series: Its ok, you're with me now [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Suicide Attempt, Teenagers, Twins, they live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byler_tyrus_and_HarryPotter/pseuds/Byler_tyrus_and_HarryPotter
Summary: Feedback is welcome!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome!

Vanya: They had gone on 2 weeks with the same schedule, and Vanya hated it. Wake up, breakfast, training, Lunch, School, Dinner, Two hours of anything, bed, repeat. Her only source of happiness, and not being pulled down again was the night time when she would sneak into Fives room, and they'd be together.  
“Morning Viola, time to get up,” Five spoke into Vanyas’ ear, waking her from her slumber, along with a peck on her cheek. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
She crawled out of the bed and dragged herself over to her dresser, where she then grabbed a set of clothes from a draw. She had been putting sets of clothes in Fives dresser, and getting dressed as he saved a spot in the bathroom line. She pulled the cloths over her head and went to the line, going in front of Allison and Luthor, to get to Five.  
“Not fair!” Alison growled, not even getting a glance from the others. Vanya walked into the Bathroom after Five and Ben exited.  
/ “Gross!”/ She thought to him, as she brushed her teeth.  
/ “Ehh”/ He sounded in her head.  
/ “Ehhhh”/ SHe groaned back, spitting in the sink and washing out her mouth. As she took a gulp of water, as she got a mental image of Klaus and Ben making out with their shirts off. She almost choked on her water, and coughed it up, / “What the fuck?”/  
/ “Sorry!”/ She rolled her eyes and comb through her hair, pulling hard on the knots stuck in her hair. / “Ow!”/ Klaus groaned. Vanya forgot if one of them was experiencing a substantial amount of pain, the other nerves would react the same way, they had learned that the hard way.  
/ “Just wait until I want to put in a pony-tail.”/ She scoffed, exiting the bathroom and walking to her room.  
“Ms. Vanya,” Vanya whirled around to see pogo standing at her doorway, “MAster Hargreaves would like to see you and your brother in his office.” She nodded her head, repeating the memory to Klaus and walking to her father's office, meeting Klaus at the closed door.  
She shrugged at him and they knocked at the door, getting a cold, “Come in. We have matters to discuss.” The twins walked in to see their father putting his pen down and looking up to address his kids, “Number Seven, you are now to attend Missions with the other children, specifically Number Four; even if the others are not going, you shall stay with Four.” Vanya smiled and noticed a black jumpsuit, with a back hood. “To the public, you shall be known as Shadow. You must be absolute stealth, and able to blend into any surroundings. That is why we have trained you to do as such, and Grace has been teaching you some form of self-defense.” She nodded her head attentively and picked up the suit. Their father dismissed them and they ran out and to Klaus’s room.  
“That just happened!” Vanya exclaimed, jumping up and down a little. Klaus followed with a huge grin.  
“Try it on!” He gestured to the suit and Vanya ran to the walk-in closet to change. The suit was a matte back romper, tight on her skin. The pants part ended at her ankle, but a skirt fluttered around her knees, coming from her waist. It was a long sleeve and had a v-cut for the collar, right next to that she had the umbrella logo embroidered in. She had a hood that went over her eyes if necessary. There were pockets hidden in the skirt, and she checked and found a simple matte back domino mask.  
She checked herself in the mirror and opened the door, to find that not only Klaus but Ben and Five stood there too. She blushed a small bit and took the mask off.  
“Wow,” Five gasped, scanning Vanya, a small pink tint coating his cheeks. Vanya looked down at her feet and blushed even harder.  
They all snapped their heads up as the Mission bell rang, piercing her hears. Klaus grabbed his suit and quickly changed as his siblings left the room to do the same. Vanya was frantic when Klaus left his room, Vanya followed quickly behind. She put her mask on, and pulling her hair into a pony-tail, Klaus winced slightly and Vanya sniffled a giggle.  
All the siblings lined up in number order, and their father came to the front of the line, and lead them to a car. They all jumped in and waited as the car screeched through the streets.  
They arrived at a bank, where the police were setting up barricades.  
/ “Just like my first mission, and now yours.”/ Klaus thought to Vanya, as they were told to climb through the window. Vanya smiled and siped through the window with ease. Her siblings were having trouble but she’d slipped right into the shadows, unnoticed.  
She walked through the shadows, and surveyed the surroundings, three guarding the hostages, the guarders had guns. One behind the desk, two guns pointed at the two clerks. And four of them climbing into the vault. She slipped to the hostages and found a switch-blade in her pocket.  
“Don't be alarmed.” She whispered into one of the hostage's ears, they jumped and one of the guards took notice, and stared at the shadows, spotting Vanya. He pointed his gun at her head and pulled the trigger. Vanya dodged it, and while they were distracted with where she had been, she crept up behind, and reached up, grabbing his neck and squeezing on his pressure point, making him faint to the ground. The other man took notice, and she squeezed her eyes shut.  
There was not a shot fired. She opened her eyes, and he had turned around, muttering something angrily. She looked down at herself and saw herself, so why did he not shoot? She looked at the glass nearby and couldn't see her own reflection. She gasped and realized why her father gave her this name. She could literally turn invisible. She looked around at her siblings and saw Alison whisper the guy at the desk, Klaus with his hands glowing blue, Five fighting the other desk guy, and Ben crawling into the vault, and Luthor going up to where Vanya stood with a confused look.  
She pressed down on the other guard's pressure point and he fell on top of his friend. Vanya shook her hands and watched in the window as she faded back into reality. She smiled satisfied and snickered at Luthor who looked dumbfounded. She went to be to the hostages and helped them up, and sent them to the door.  
Once they were out of, the kids left the building to address the press. Their father stood before the kids as they lined up and addressed the press. Vanya was not paying attention, but rather helping ben get the blood off of himself. She helped him wipe the blood off with the scarves they were handed.  
“Many of you know my academy, but I would like to introduce Séance’s twin sister, Shadow. She has the ability to cloak herself invisible, and we are working to push her powers.” Their father announced. The press started to yell out questions, and the children were lead to the car once more, and they got in.  
Vanya sighed in relief, sitting next to Five. The drive was normally half an hour, but they had sped to get to the bank, so they had to sit through the normal ride back.  
Once they got home, Five pulled Vanya up to his room, grabbing her by the hands and running upstairs. Once they had gotten to his room, he ussured her in and locked the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long!

Vanya, confused, sat on his desk, as he made sure the door was locked, before turning to her with a grin. “Five…” She warned him, as he stepped up to her, snaking his arms around her waist. “Five what are you-” SHe was cut off by a pair of soft lips on her won, and Fives hands pulling her in closer. She kissed back instantly but was shocked that he would have the nerve to kiss her in the middle of the day, without the cloak of night protecting them.  
He pulled away and smiled, “You did great today.” She blushed, and he lessened his grip on Vanya but had to let go so he could answer whoever was pounding on the door.   
“Give it to me, ”Hissed Luthor, storming past five and grabbing Vanya's wrist with one hand, twisting it.   
“Give what to you?” She whined back, trying to get her hand away, as five rushed over and tried to push him off.   
“The tec!”   
“What tec?” She could feel the loss of blood in her hand.   
“The tec that made you do that thing! Give it to me!”   
“What the- you mean my power?” She asked Luthor rolled his eyes.   
“You don't have powers! Dad gave you some sort of tec to make you do- that- and I want it!” She shut at her, tightening his grip on his hand.   
“Your wrong!” She hissed at him, prying her hand away, and pressing herself onto the wall, so Luthor couldn't reach her. She tried to do the thing again, and it almost felt like breathing, like something she just knew how to do, without much thought? It was an odd feeling because one second she could tell she was visible, then she felt kinda a twitch everywhere, and she was invisible. If that made any sense.   
“Liar!” He growled at her direction and left the room, his storms rumbling the house.   
/ “What's all the shouting about?”/ Klaus ran into the room with a confused look.   
“Luthor.” She groaned. Kalus nodded his head at her and helped her down, but she was still invisible, so how could he see her?  
“I have no clue,” he responded, she nodded her head and felt the sensation wash over her and knew she was visible. She walked over to Five, who seemed he was on system overload.   
“You ok?” She asked in a soft tone, he smiled at her.  
“You're amazing.” He responded, just as the Lunch bell rang.  
**  
All her siblings had something to do in the car, Luther had Alison to stare at, Diego had his knives to sharpen, Alison had her magazines, Klaus always slept on Ben's' shoulder, Five brought complex math equations for fun, Ben had a book and so Vanya had nothing to do, but to stare off into space.   
/ “Diego's new knives look sharp, I wonder what would happen if I just-”/   
/ “Vanya, no.”/ Klaus had woken up, and he plays hit his sister on the knee.   
/ “Get out of my head! I didn't send that one!”/   
/ “Yeah well you were staring at Diego's knives so I thought I’d take a look. I was right.”/  
/ “Its the same thing as when you smoke a joint! Stop smoking, and I’ll stop thinking about cutting!”/ She sighed, and Klaus rolled his eyes at her.   
They pulled up at a news station, where they were supposed to be getting interviewed. They all walked out in single file, and into the building, wearing their uniforms. They were pulled into a room, where a makeup artist went down the line, prepping each one of them with makeup.   
Once they were set they were put on this huge couch and a nice woman sat behind a desk, they started the countdown.   
“And we're back with The Umbrella Academy and their new recruit! Hello!” She said in an overly-enthusiastic voice. All the children waved hello, and The woman spoke again, “So Shadow, also known as Vanya, our first question is from Allie Thomas, and she asks, ‘Do you and Allison get along?’”   
“Yes, we have an unbreakable bond,” Alison responded.   
/ “Yeah right,” /  
The newscast went on like that, question, fake response, question, fake response, until they had exceeded their time limit.  
The kids were driven back home, and by that time it was 1, and lessons had been canceled.   
Vanya ran upstairs, and to the art room, where they had music, art, singing, and more. She was so excited to learn this new song that one of the interviewers talked about on her violin. She pushed the mahogany door open to see her violin in the middle of the room, broken.   
She ran to the violin, all smashed up into smithereens. She healds what was left of the neck up, and sat down on the floor. A tear rolled down her cheek and more followed.   
“Hey Viol-” Five started, popping into the room at the doorway. He gasped slightly and blinked over to Vanya and sitting down, cautiously wrapping his arms around Vanya, and letting her lean on him and cry onto his shoulder. It's sad that this was not the first time he had done this with her, but she never seemed to catch a break.   
“What the fuck did you do to my sister?” Klaus screamed at someone downstairs. Vanya lifted her head up and dropped the violin remains.   
Five blinked her downstairs to near the stairway where Klaus was glaring at Luthor and Alison.   
“Nothing big,” Allison said, with a sly grin. “She just won't be learning that new symphony soon.” She snickered with Luthor.   
“You bitch!” Vanya yelled at her, breaking away from five and storming away, becoming inviable in the process of walking up to Allison. She stood right in front of Allison who looked not afraid and slapped her right across the face, making sure to become visible in the process.   
“Oh!” Allison screamed, grabbing Vanyas hair and pulling on it, only to be met with a kick in the shin and the cold hard floor.   
Vanya lunged for another punch but was held back by Klaus and Five, who were each holding onto an arm and shoulder.   
Their father walked into the room and looked at the scene and only spoke eight words, “Number seven, your solo missions will start soon,”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY ITS SHORT BUT IT HAS A LOT OF IMPORTANT STUFF

Vanya was dragged to a bright room, with white walls, and with motion sensors at every step. If one of them went off, she would get the whip. She was to remain silent, even when hungry, and not noticeable to the motion sensors.   
/ “Klaus?”/ She tried to speak with her brother but before she was thrown inside, she had two small metal orbs suck to her head right next to her ears on each side of her face, blocking her and Klaus’s connection. It had been a week since she was dragged there and she was starved for people.  
She sat down, not noticing a trigger sensor was right there and set one off. SHe jumped up and forgot to stay invisible as her father entered the room. He came towards her with a long thin piece of rope in hand and sighed, “You must learn Number seven,” He raised the hand with the rope.   
****  
Five: Five paced his room, worried about Vanya. What was happening to her? His so-called-father was a dark and twisted man, who could’ve come up with anything! HE created a straightjacket for Five, he shoved Diego into a tank filled to the brim with water, he shoved Klaus into a mausoleum, he put metal rods, forcing Ben to let his monster out, he tied up Allison and left her in a room, the only one who wasn’t punished for anything was Luthor.   
“I got a connection! Five I got a connection!” Klaus ran into Fives room, out of breath. He promised once he got through to Vanya, he would tell Five. “She's going to her- wait she’s in her room!”  
Five nodded his head in confirmation and blinked to the middle of Vanya room where Vanya was getting undressed to go into the shower, she looked in the mirror and made eye contact with him, “Five! You creep! How long have you been standing here?” She yelled at him, covering herself with the towel nearby.   
“Deja vu much?” he joked and then noticed Vanya wasn't smiling. “I just came to make sure you were ok.”  
“I'm fine, can I please go shower?” She huffed, and Five nodded his head yes, and watched as she left the room, but he could have sworn he saw red lined streaking down her back.   
*****  
The lunch bell rang and all the kids filed into the room, and in front of their seats. Vanya's hair was still dripping wet but she didn't mind. Their father sat down and then the kids did, and they all started to eat. Five watched Vanya with cautious eyes, watching as she nudged Klaus with her elbow, with an annoyed expression.  
She glanced at five, and immediately darted away, moving her hand from the table and to her lap, staring at the half-full bowl of soup in front of her.   
This puzzled Five, and he went over all the possible things that could've happened his head, / “Is she cutting again? Is the loss of her Violin affecting her? Did someone hurt her? Did Father hurt her?”/ He didn't notice that his father, Luthor, and Vanya had fled the table.   
He stood up and started to jumped every few feet to her room until he was right outside her room. He knocked on the door, but when his hand touched the wooden door it creaked open. She was sitting on her bed with tears streaming down her cheeks like rivers, in her best yellow dress, and holding one of Diego's old silver knives up to her neck.   
“Vanya!”


	4. Not a chapter.

Hey you guys, I’m not getting much feedback or kudos on this so I’m only gonna finish it uppon request so comment if you think I should finish this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI SO IVE BEEN INACTIVE AND IM TRYING TO WRITE AND THIS IS SHORT SO SORRY, BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE THE END AND FLUFFY I PROMISE

Five froze. A huge chill ran down his spine. No. No. NO. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't lose Vanya. If he lost vanya, he would be thrown into the pit of true and utter despair. The door still hung open at his knuckles, and he realized she couldn't see him. Her eyes were closed.   
A jolt ran through his legs, as he pushed the door open fully. The wooden plank squeaked on its hinges. Suddenly, vanya's eyes shot open. His eyes connected with hers, and she opened her mouth to speak, yet nothing came out.   
Five stepped forward again his shoes soft on the carpet, and an arms reach away from vanya.   
He kneeled down in front of her, and put his hand on her free hand. It felt cold, like she hadnt gotten warmth in a long time. “Please vanya, please don't,” He pleaded, a tear being allowed to slip from his eyes.  
Vanya pressed her pink lips together, and slowly lowered the knife, and let it sit in her lap. Five nodded, seeming semi- content, and picked it up, moving from infront of her, to next to her. He kept his hand on hers, and she looked at him, tears still flowing down her cheeks.   
She glanced at an orange bottle at her nightstand, and before Five could react, she grabbed them, and swallowed a handful. She started to wobble a bit, and opened her moth, before colapsing downwards, “I’m sorry,”  
Five jumped up, and let out a call, “Vanya!” he shook her shoulders, and ran to the doorway.  
“Mom!” He yelled desperately.   
Their mother arived, looking as perfect as aways. She had a lemon hoop dress on, and walked into the room. Their mother arrived along with his other siblings in the doorway.   
Five was pushed back to the others in the doorway as their mom picked vanya up, and carried her limp body away. Their mother turned to the children before rounding the corner.   
“We’ll be right back.” She said before disappearing from view.   
Klaus walked into vanya's room shakily, and ran out, towards ben, bear hugging the other boy.   
Diego as next. He walked into the room, and saw his knife on the bed, and the pills on the ground, and the bloody tissues in the trash. He clasped his hand over his mouth, and allowed himself to cry, “V..v..Vanya,” He stuttered.   
Then came allson, who looked scared. She stepped backwards, and ran to her bedroom.   
Luthor was nowhere to be seen.   
Five just stood in the middle of the hallway, hugging himself, and crying silently. Please let her be ok.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE END. READ MY OTHER STORIES IF YOU WANNA, BUT THANK YOU FOR AN AMAZING TWO STORIES <3

Vanya woke up to a blinding white light in her face. She closed her eyes again and groaned. Her crusty eyes felt like they were glued together. She tried to open her eyes again, and a faint murmur was heard in her ears. She let the light get through her eyelids and saw a messy-haired boy standing over her left side. Her chapped lips parted, and she looked at the boy, his words breaking the barrier. 

“Vanya? Vanya are you up? Mom!” The boy cried. Vanya didn't understand it. She felt like there was a shimmering veil between him and her. When she lifted her hand, it felt like she was moving it, but not. She looked back at the boy. 

“Klaus?” She asked, confused slightly. The boy nodded, and she felt her right hand be adjusted and turned her head over to the figure in the chair. 

A boy with combed hair and a crisp uniform sat in the chair next to her, leaning forward. His mouth was pressed into a straight line across his face, and his eyebrows were knitted together. 

She looked back at Klaus, who was now standing next to a woman with a candy pink hoop dress, tied tight around the waist, with perfect lemon blond hair. 

She felt her stomach stirring, and something making its way up her throat. She sat up alertly, and Klaus handed her a basket. She vomited whatever she had previously eaten. She wiper her mouth, and her mother took the basket, her stomach still churning.

She looked at her family and noticed a tan-skinned boy sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, and a black-haired boy, with a book in his hand at the corner of his bed, watching her intently. A curly-haired girl stood in the doorway, with a blond boy behind her. 

She was confused as to why they were all here, then Vanya looked around, and then noticed every drawer was locked, and cabinet. “Oh,”

The blond boy and the black curly-haired boy left the room once it was shown she was up, for good this time. 

Ben spoke up from the end of the bed, breaking the painful silence, “You’ve been in and out of consciousness for three or four days. We had to put you on some sort of IV to flush the pills out of your system.” 

Vanya nodded and looked back at Klaus, who was tearing up, “What's wrong?” She asked him, only thinking about her twin's emotions. He gave her a painful look, and she understood. “Oh.” She looked down at her lap. “I'm sorry,” 

She felt the hand on her right hand tighten and she looked over at five before she could speak, he opened his mouth, “Why did you do it? What the hell were you thinking?” 

Vanya looked down at her hands and Diego stood up, about to leave the room, but he turned his head to Vanya and looked away. He left the room, and grace followed him.

Five looked at Vanya intently, and sighed, “I thought you were getting better.” He said sitting back. 

Klaus butted in, “She was. It was dad that didn't give a fuck.” 

Vanya flinched at the very mention of their father, a chill running down her spine. Klaus took notice and wrapped her in a hug. Tars subconsciously leaked from her eyes and she hugged her brother back. 

 

Five squeezed her hand further, and ben put his hand on Klaus’s back. They were gonna help her. All together. 

 

◈◈two months later◈◈

Vanya sat under the old oak tree, reading from her book. She felt an itch on her forearm, and glanced down at her unclothed arms, revealing her scars. She shook her head and looked back at her book. No. She was gonna recover. 

‘Vanya,’ A male voice rang in her head. She lifted her head up and looked blankly at the walls surrounding the courtyard.   
‘What,” She asked back mentally. She felt a sharp pain in her hair, and a strand of hair fell from her head.  
‘Ben said he can check my hair for mutation cels,’ He responded to her. She groaned and rolled her eyes.  
‘Don't let him take more hair. I'd rather you not get our hair ripped out,” She responded back. She was too caught up in her feud with her brother to hear Five creeping up behind her. 

“Boo!” He called in her right air. She jumped and turned to Five, and sighed. 

“Stop scaring me like that asshole!” She hit his side with her book. He was kneeling next to her and put his hands up in defense as she kept hitting him. 

“Assult in the courtyard!” He joked. Luthar was walking with Allison and glared at Vanya. 

“Attention seeker,” He said to her with a snarl plastered on his face. Klaus perked his head up from the other end of the mansion. HE left his room

Vanya stopped hitting Five and looked down at her arms, that were still itching for her to take a blade to it. Five noticed, and placed his hands on hers, “It's ok, your absolutely perfect.” 

Klaus entered the courtyard and spotted Luthor. He walked up to the boy and ben pulled him back to Five and Vanya. “Fucking asshole,” Klaus growled. Bed rubbed his back. 

Vanya looked over her family and smiled. She loved them and knew she was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> So how do you like it? Any suggestions?


End file.
